In Spirit, In Blood
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: Where we came from... We called it the Haven. We were in our own world where no one could harm us. That's what we were told anyway. My friends and I found the exact opposite. Who we were, why we were there, everything. We found that our life was one big lie. And this is that story. T for eventual language and content. NOTE: This is a Pokehuman story AND SYOC is open!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**So here's a new story that's been in the back of my mind for a while now.  
><strong>

**Anyways... A Pokemon story! I have it here for you! And trust me, it will get better. I know this intro isn't the greatest and it doesn't explain much... Enjoy it! Or don't I guess.**

**Also, this has no title except for Prologue. **

* * *

><p><strong>To: rocketstationvc4rmail<br>**

**Subject: Phase 1**

_Please forward this to Archer for I'm sure he's busy working on other things._

_Arch, the experiments have been fairly successful. We have taken refuge in a cavern we call "Alteration Cave", which is hidden in the depths of the Kalosian Mountains. It seems fitting when you think about it. There has been no sign of the green beast the locals warned us about, so that is comforting news. _

_The subjects' responses have varied drastically. The humans seem to be coping better with the amount of energy being added and it fascinates me. I believe that we can create an energy tolerant subject if we keep at it. I know I'm thinking ahead but we still can't rule out the possibility of interspecies breeding._

_Anyway, I know this is what you wanted so here:_

_A1- deceased_

_A2- unhealthy eating patterns since the tests have started_

_A3- stable_

_A4- stable_

_A5- deceased_

_A6- weak_

_A7- weak_

_A8- still in Stage Zero_

_A9- weak_

_A10- into a depression phase_

_Now here's where things get interesting. We have the B block, which seems to be withstanding every test we through at them. The energy readings are phenomenal. If you would like to see them after month 4, I'll have Jessie fax them over._

_B1- incredibly healthy_

_B2- onto Phase 1.7_

_B3- Phase 1.4_

_B4- stable_

_B5- completed all of Phase 1_

_B6- stable_

_I don't even need to tell you the rest. They were amazingly healthy the entire process. They should be shipped off to the Center by next Sunday, maybe Monday. I will be accompanying them, so there is no need to send yet another member. All I can say is that we are making progress very quickly. We most likely will continue with the development of the B species and drop the A study._

_I will arrange for a meeting sometime in the near future, preferably in Kanto at the Center._

_Hoping for success, _

_Executive Natural Harmonia Gropius_

* * *

><p>The young man sitting in front of a laptop clicked the 'send' icon on his email. He had long green hair tied in a ponytail behind his back and was wearing a black and red uniform. He sighed in exhaustion. For the past few months he had been stuck here, with nothing to do but monitor progress on the project. His eyes were red from exhaustion.<p>

And there was the matter of the project. He couldn't get it off his mind. There were so many problems and complications that it didn't even seem real. So many had fallen already…

_No. Don't think that way. This is happening._ _Nothing can change it._ The young man took a deep breath through his nose and stood up, closing his laptop as he did. He looked up and saw one of his associates walking passed, carrying a syringe filled with a blue liquid. She turned her head and walked over towards him. The liquid in the syringe was used for the project's subjects yet for him it was a special case.

"N?" she asked.

"Yes? Is it that time?" N responded with a question.

The woman smiled sadly. "Yes I believe so. Is everything done for today?" N nodded. "Good."

The last thing N remembered that day was the feeling of the needle piercing his skin and being consumed by the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for this being short and not very descriptive, but I needed a way to start it out by mentioning the Project. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I enjoy criticisms because it makes me a better writer.<strong>

****This is a Pokehuman story that I am accepting OCs for, but if the submission is in a review, I will ignore it you would like to fill out an OC form, it will be on my profile. If you have any questions about OCs or the story, feel free to let me know via PM.  
><strong>**

**That's it for now! Mudkip out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Haven

**Hello everyone! Thank you reading my piece of 744 words! I'm glad you all felt the way you did.**

**Special thanks to Legacy918, iamgoku, SDproductions, Brightcloud0915, MysteryAgain, Bass The Echidna, The Black Flareon, Black Falcoln, The Gentleman Ghost and Twilightcrystalflame for submitting OCs! Some of your characters won't appear for a while, so don't fret if you don't see them off the bat.**

**This first chapter isn't related to the actual plot that much so be warned. It's more of an introduction than anything. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't remember what I did tonight, or even yesterday. Like dude, where's my car? Excuse me what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who. My mind's a total blank, but I just can't forget about you, Ooh ooh oh! Forget about you!"<p>

The sixteen year old groaned at the sound of the song blasting in her ears. She sat up, realizing that she had left her headphones on during the night, causing her ears to feel a little sore. Her music wasn't that popular, but she liked that. She looked around for a second, quickly remembering where She was. She was lying in my queen sized bed in her completely generic bedroom. For some reason, it reminded her of a hotel room, thought she couldn't remember ever staying in one.

Her name was Katherine. No last name, just Katherine. Her friends preferred to call her Kate though. _She_ preferred to be called Kate.

She pulled herself out from under the cream colored covers and sighed. Another day. _Stand up and face it!_ Kate thought miserably. She took her own advice and stood up, looking at her reflection in a mirrored closet. She was wearing a solid brown pajama tee shirt, black sweatpants and a very fuzzy pair of blue socks.

Kate shrugged at the reflection and pulled out a tan shirt from under the bed. She'd been wearing it yesterday and had carelessly tossed it aside before she went to bed. It wasn't her best shirt, so it would do nicely for today's sparring. Kate walked over to her plain wood dresser and pulled out the rest of the day's outfit, deciding on casual rather than tasteful.

Kate nodded to herself and walked into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later in the tan shirt, brown jeggings and some regular white ankle socks. _Goodbye fuzziness,_ she thought as she tossed the old socks into a laundry hamper near the closet. She looked at herself in the mirror a second time due to a girl habit, and tucked a strand of her mane behind her oversized Pyroar ear.

It was completely normal to have features like Pokemon ears where she was. The story everyone there had decided on was that everyone all showed up at different times and they all seemed to represent different species of Pokemon. The people appeared every six months on a specified date, which is known as the Drop. All supported different traits of the Pokemon they are. In Kate's case, it was Pyroar, a large lion Pokemon. Kate had the ears and the mane to prove it. Her hair was the exact length of a Pyroar mane and naturally had the same wave and color.

Everyone knew what Pokemon were, but no one could ever recall studying them. It was a strange phenomenon that seemed to apply to everything; you knew what it is but had no memory of it. Everyone there called it a Blank.

Everyone that showed up at a Drop was always younger than fifteen but no younger than eleven. From that point, people would stay until they were eighteen. After that, they would just…Vanish. Each person was generally a different species then the others. There were a few exceptions however, like two Lucario or two Pyroar. When there were two of a single species, they would appear different times, like Leon and Kate. Leon was a male Pyroar who arrived six months and earlier than Kate, which was three years ago.

There's the concept of "there." The first people who were Dropped named it the Haven, for they felt it was somewhere safe. Some people thought it was actually named the Haven because the world was dangerous. No one could ever say for sure.

The Haven was designed like a mall and a college put together, but without any classes. There were food courts, little restaurants, clothing stores, entertainment shops, etcetera. All the stores were run by generic holographic clerks, so no one but the teenagers were ever seen here. Everyone had their own small room, kitchen and bathroom over on the west side of the Haven while everything else was on the east side. The whole Haven was shaped like a large rectangle with a courtyard in the center. It was the only spot in the Haven that was outside, so people tended to hang around it. There was a laser net above the courtyard, so it wasn't like anyone could just fly away.

Kate sighed and slipped on a pair of brown tennis shoes which were incredibly worn. She would have to deal with today. It was inevitable. Kate grabbed a key card for her room on her way out.

* * *

><p>Kate turned a corner, almost running into one of the cement poles in the hall. People who were new would always feel a rush of excitement whenever they had freedom, but not Kate. For her it was the same pattern every single day.<p>

"Katie!" shouted a boy from across the hall. Kate smiled and jogged towards him, trying not to hit anyone or look as bored as she actually was. His name was Leon and he stood taller than her at five feet, eleven inches. Since they were sparring, Leon was dressed casually, wearing a brown t-shirt, black shorts, and scuffed up tennis shoes. He had piercing blue eyes like Kate's and spiky red, yellow and orange hair. It looked like the upper half of a Pyroar's mane.

"Hey Leon," Kate greeted him happily. Leon was sixteen years old like her and the only other Pyroar. He'd always been one of her best friends, but Kate thought of him as more than that. Leon was like her brother. Strangers to their group of friends would occasionally think that Leon and Kate were together, which was false. Even though the two were not related by blood, Leon and Kate acted like brother and sister all the time. The second year they were there, both of them had made a pact to become unofficially related. Leon was also one of Kate's only friends that referred to her as Katie.

"You ready for today's match?" he asked her. Kate merely shrugged in return. Since there hadn't been that much to do, Kate and her friends spent their days sparring. It seemed entirely natural to each of them, probably because of their Pokemon side.

"Are the others waiting outside?" Kate asked. She hadn't seen any of them inside, so she just assumed they'd be outside.

Leon scratched his head casually. "Nope. They're probably still asleep." Kate smiled at his statement, for it was probably the more likely case.

"Why can't we start without them?" Kate asked after several minutes. She was getting impatient and itching for an excuse to fight, which was strange because they did this every day.

"Are you feeling alright Katie?" Leon asked. He could tell something was up with his sister.

Kate stared back at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How much longer is it until you turn seventeen?" Leon asked in concern.

"Um… I've still got about seven months," Kate said. "Why?"

"No reason," Leon replied. "I just want to know when you start to go crazy."

Kate sighed. "Turning seventeen doesn't make you crazy Leo," she said, using his nickname.

"It's what starts the craziness."

"Nah, the craziness started when you showed up and formed our little band of misfits," Kate said. She was trying her hardest to take his mind off the fact that in a little over a year he would Vanish.

Leon cracked a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said.

"Only you would," said a voice from behind Kate. She turned around quickly and saw him standing there, leaning against the concrete wall.

"Kieran!" Kate said in surprise. Kieran was seventeen (turning eighteen in seven months) and was on any list of a girl who wasn't blind. He was barely taller than six feet and had striking red eyes. Kieran's hair was short, spiky and black, and it framed his face really well. Hidden in his hair were his two Luxray ears, which seemed to appear out of nowhere. He wore a fur lined black jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves, a black bandana which was used as a scarf, a light blue tee shirt, black and blue pants, and black boots reaching halfway up his shins. He also had a Luxray tail, which was generally unseen.

"Hey Katie, I just have to say thank you for siding with me and saying seventeen year olds aren't crazy yet," Kieran said.

"Now wait just a minute!" Leon said. "I never said that seventeen year olds are crazy!"

"Yes you did. You told it to your sister's face," Kieran said calmly.

"I just-"

"No worries Leo. I understand. Seventeen's the year before you Vanish. It's understandable that people start to panic," Kieran interrupted.

Leon sighed. Since Kieran was older, he had arrived first, mostly keeping to himself until Leon was Dropped. After that Leon told me Kieran took him in his "group" since no one else would. Kieran was always calm and was very logical about things. Having him was a nice balance to a group of outgoing people.

Kate felt her eyes being drawn towards the courtyard, where she saw the rest of their group waiting. First, there was Tanya. Tanya was a Salamence who sported the coolest trait ever; wings. She had spiky blue hair in two pigtails, golden eyes, wore a blue tank top, red skirt and white and blue boots that went up to her knees.

Standing next to her was a Flygon boy by the name of Hall. Hall sported both the wings and claws as his Flygon traits. He was as tall as Leon and had shaggy, unkempt bright green hair which was held up by a dark green bandana. He also had a pair of red goggles sitting on top of the bandana, which would cover his sky blue eyes. He was wearing his usual, which consisted of a zipped green jacket with the sleeves rolled up, light green shorts, red tennis shoes and brown fingerless gloves.

Next there was Comet, a reserved Absol boy who liked to stargaze. He was a little shorter than Kate, had red eyes and very short white hair. He wore a thin headband with a round black stone in the center. He was fifteen and had been here just over a year. Comet had a bright and colorful stone on the zipper of his open white hoodie, which covered a dark gray shirt. He wore white jeans and black tennis shoes.

Finally, there was Rae, who was also fifteen. Rae had been in with the popular girls for a while, but was rejected when the girls found out about her crush on Comet. Rae was a Ninetails, and she had all nine tails to prove it. She had the ears from a Ninetails as well. She had long blond hair which was pulled in a messy ponytail on the top of her head. Rae had shining gray eyes and wore a white scarf, a light orange shirt and blue jeans accompanied by white tennis shoes.

"Hey Kate!" Tanya waved from the courtyard.

"Guys, I think we should head over there," Kate said.

Kieran leaned off the wall and Leon blinked a couple of times. "Head where Katie?" Leon asked. She looked back at them and could tell they had been in deep conversation, probably about the next Drop. He looked out at the courtyard and nodded.

"What about Lydia and Aria?" Kieran asked.

Kate did a quick recount and realized that two of their members weren't there. "I'm sure they're heading this way," she said. Kieran shrugged and the three walked into the courtyard.

The courtyard was incredibly large and contained a dirt path which led across it in all directions. In each corner was something different. In the northeast corner there were a few battlefields while in the northwest corner there was a pool and a hot tub. The southwest corner had a stream, pine trees and several rocks. The southeast corner was a small pine forest, full of actual evergreen trees. It was a colder day, so you could even see your breath in the air.

The whole thing looked breathtaking to Kate. It always had.

* * *

><p>"Aria, we're going to be late!" Lydia said to her roommate. Aria had overslept due to setting their room alarm to ten thirty.<p>

"For crying out loud Lydia! We'll be fine!" Aria replied. She was sitting in front of a mirror fixing her hair. Lydia sighed in frustration. Aria's hair was short and spiky, giving it no real reason to be "fixed."

Lydia was short compared to the others, standing just under five one. She was sixteen, so it made it that much more humiliating to be called short. She was an Altaria, wearing a blue shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders, giving the wings on her back space. The sleeves of the shirt were made out of pure cotton. She also wore a pair of light blue jeggings and shoes, which made her pale skin stand out even more. Her hair was a darker blue and pulled into two pigtails. She had ADHD, so she tended to get off topic a lot.

"Alright! I'm done now Lydia!" Aria said as she stood up.

Lydia sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus. Now let's go!" Lydia quickly opened the door and ran down a hall to her right. She looked behind to see if Aria was keeping up, but the Jolteon girl was only walking.

Lydia began running backwards and shouting "Hurry up!" or "Aria! You're so slow." After turning several left and right corners, Lydia could just make out the courtyard battlefields.

"Hey Lydia watch where you're-" Aria began. Lydia had turned around and ran into an older boy. He was tall, just over six feet, and wore a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket. That was all Lydia could really see at the moment, seeing as her face was in the middle of the boy's lower chest.

"-Going," Aria finished.

"Ow," Lydia said, her voice muffled. She stepped back and saw the boy she had run into was also wearing dark blue jeans, black cowboy boots and a black Stetson hat with a white feather tucked into the band. He had an intimidating air to him. Maybe it was his dark red eyes, or maybe it was the menacing Honchkrow wings from his back. He looked about seventeen.

"Watch where you're going Altaria girl!" the boy said. "You seem like such a ditz."

"WHAT did you just call me?!" Lydia gasped in anger. It wasn't the word that offended her as much as the stranger's tone of voice.

No reply.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to run into you! I swear! I was just looking for my friends out there at the battlefield. We go out there every day, so you've probably seen us once or twice. Oh, I'm Lydia by the way!" Lydia said quickly.

No reply. Lydia sighed.

"Lydia huh? Don't you hang out with Kieran and Leon?" the boy asked. Lydia nodded.

"Yep!"

"Oh. Well next time watch where you're going." The stranger began walking down the hall in the opposite direction as Lydia.

"Um, can you tell me your name?" Lydia asked. For some reason she felt intrigued by his demeanor.

"I can," he said.

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"I said I could, not that I would," the stranger said. "See ya around Altaria girl!" he said as he walked away.

"It's Lydia!" She screamed back at him.

"Holy crap Lydia. There's no reason to yell," Aria said. She had finally caught up to the bluenette.

"Sorry. That guy is just weird," Lydia said.

"Maybe it's like Leon said. Maybe he's going crazy thinking about Vanishing next year," Aria said.

Lydia stared in the direction the boy had walked. "Maybe…" she said softly.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" came Lydia's voice from the dirt path. Kate turned to see their two other friends walk towards them.<p>

"What took you guys so long?!" Hall asked.

Lydia pointed at Aria and lowered her head. "Her! She set our alarm twenty minutes late!"

Leon shook his head. "Aria, we are all very disappointed in you."

"WHATEVER! I've heard enough crap about it already!" Aria said angrily. "It's not my fault that you guys choose to wake up early and I don't!" Aria's face was getting red.

"Whoa! Calm down Aria!" Leon said.

Aria turned around and started laughing. "I think she's going insane," Comet whispered to Kate. She grinned and nodded.

"Aria…?" Lydia asked.

"I got you guys good today!" Aria cheered.

"That was the weirdest thing that's happened in the past month," Comet muttered.

"What? Was my acting that bad?" Aria asked.

Comet shook his head. "No, it was just random and a waste of my time," he sighed.

"Okay that's it! Comet and I get the first battle!" Aria said angrily.

Leon shrugged. "Sorry. Kate and I already called it. Right guys?" Everyone nodded.

"Fine. But I get second!" Aria said.

"Can you even call second?" Rae asked.

"Yes, because I just did!"

"Well then. Should we get this started?" asked Kieran.

"Yeah!" Kate said. She was itching in anticipation.

"Sure! But first…" Leon started.

"Oh no."

"Since none of us have eaten yet, the loser has to by the winner breakfast!" Leon said. Kate looked around and saw almost everyone else nodding in agreement. She felt her own stomach growl at the very mention of food.

_Weird. I wasn't even hungry until he mentioned it. Oh well…_ Kate smirked and looked at her brother.

"You're on." The two shook hands and began walking towards a battlefield. Kate claimed the side closest to the edge of the courtyard.

Kieran stood up on the sidelines. "Today's sparring match is going to begin! Remember, when your Pokemon loses the ability to fight, you can't fight as a human." He looked at both competitors for clarification. They nodded.

"Sparring match commence!" Kieran called out.

Kate began to feel all her Pokemon energy flowing through her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on an image of Pyroar in her mind. Its flowing mane, its face, its paws… Everything else around her began to drift away.

And Kate's fingers began to swell as she dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I know it might've seemed all over the place, so if you think so (or don't) please tell me how I could improve. It make me happy to hear that I can improve. <strong>

**The tall, intimidating boy belongs to The Gentleman Ghost. All other OCs come from personal friends not on FFN or me!**

**Also- I've been considering doing POTD/QOTD for this story. Should I?**

**Another also- Thanks to all of you who followed and/or favorited! It makes me happy to see that people read this!**

**A final also- My update times will vary, considering how I have school and of course sports. So we'll see if this makes it through. I hope it does...**


	3. Chapter 2: Executive Harmonia

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing!**

**SDproductions: I'll let you in on a little secret- most of the characters were OCs submitted to me from my friends, not the people from FFN. And... yeah. I do tend to get in that bad purple prose habit. I'll do my best to not give you guys walls of text.**

**Legacy918: I'm in the process of finding an editor as we speak.**

**Brightcloud0915: Me neither!**

**Black Falcoln: Thanks!**

**Moonspots: Also thanks!**

**ATTENTION: At the end of this chapter, I have an important announcement regarding OCs. If you are thinking of submitting one, please read it first! Also- If an OC appears in a chapter, I'll mention the owner at the end.  
><strong>

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>He stared at the computer monitor in front of him. On it was a silhouette of a human which changed color every few seconds and a small box in the bottom right corner filled with zeros and ones.<p>

He watched as a flurry of colors flashed across his screen. He wasn't very concerned about what he was seeing now; it was normal for his subject to have many different emotions in his head at the same time.

His eyes began to feel heavy after a few minutes and his head was pounding. He could've gone for some Advil right about then. He quickly glanced over at the small clock on his desk. In its bright and blocky numbers, it read 4:24am.

It was now the eighth of November. It had been five and a half years since he'd been at this research facility, according to yesterday.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the many numbers filling the text box. They were his subject's unfiltered thoughts, going straight to the archives.

He looked up from his computer when he heard something small being placed on his desk. He saw that it was two Advil, and the person that placed them there was his associate.

Her name was Jessica, but she was better known as Jessie. She had very long red hair and bangs that covered one of her blue eyes. She was a few years older than him, and had been in the organization longer, but he was a higher rank than she was.

"It gets pretty tedious just sitting there," Jessie said to him. "I thought your head could use a break."

Jessie's subject was subject C-23, more commonly known as Nadia. It was mandatory that a worker would have a subject the same sex as them, and Jessie's was a female Liepard. She had only been studying her subject for three years, while he had been studying his for five.

His subject was C-41, better known as Kieran. He and Jessie often compared their data, seeing as their subjects never crossed paths. It was mainly to see how each one reacted in their different cliques, and the differences between the male and female emotions of their subjects.

"I know right? All I do is sit here and stare at a computer," he replied monotonously.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

"Oh sorry. Thank you," he said quickly. He hadn't been that quick to deliver thanks to his associates since he had been promoted five years ago.

Jessie slightly smiled. "No problem." She then walked back over to her desk, which was situated in row three.

He sighed. Never once had he been able to understand why some of his associates were nice to him and others weren't. Maybe it had to do with his family. Maybe it had to do with his past. There were a lot of reasons to hate him.

His subject was fairly predictable. Every day, his group would do the same thing. Every. Single. Day. No one besides the other subjects in C-41's group would ever repeat anything.

He figured it had something to do with the fact that his subject was going to Vanish in seven months. From all their research, it was proven that strange things such as an urge to fight or restlessness would begin to control a subject's life around the time they were seventeen.

It pained him to think that all the research he'd conducted on C-41 would go to waste soon.

_No! This isn't going to waste! _he thought. _All the research I've conducted… we're using it to make a better place for Pokemon!_

Part of him didn't want to believe that.

Part of him did.

"Executive!" shouted a voice from row seven. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly and turned his attention to the speaker, who he recognized as a blonde woman named Cassidy.

"What is it?" he asked in a tone which reeked with authority.

"Executive, we have a loose subject from Area B!" the blonde replied. He sat up straight in shock. _No. Don't panic; you need to stay calm. This occasionally happens._

By now everyone in the room had gone quiet. It was silent enough to hear the faint _hum_ of the computers.

"Calculate the subject's route. Where will it appear?" he said calmly. Cassidy- who was still facing the computer screen- began typing away and in a matter of seconds, a red line appeared on her monitor. He quickly pulled the image from her screen onto everyone else's.

He turned to two guards at the back of the room. Each was wearing a dark suit with a capital red "R" embroidered on one of their shoulders. "Alert Commander Three of our situation. He should be the most free," he said coolly.

A black haired man in row one turned to face him. "Are you sure we should be summoning the Commander?" he asked.

The Executive did not reply.

"Executive Harmonia!" the man persisted.

He cringed at being called by that name. Horrible memories flooded past him, threatening to envelop him in another world.

He shrugged. "This is what we always do. Three prefers to handle the situation however it will fit his needs best." He hoped his associate didn't catch his moment of weakness.

The black haired man looked at his Executive in the eye and turned around. "Very well."

Suddenly, a beeping sound filled the room. He looked at his screen and saw the line had deviated from its original path. The Executive stood up and addressed all of the workers in the room. "The subject has changed course! It will come up in this very room!" He turned to the two guards again. "One of you contact Three and let him know to come here!" There was a quiet "Yes 'sir!" right after. "The other one of you be ready to restrain the subject if necessary!"

_Restrain the subject… pah! What ridiculous measures I must go to! _he thought angrily.

"Executive!" called out looked down at his screen to see where the subject went. The view zoomed in and showed all ten rows of computers in the room. The line was headed down the center.

It was almost as if it was headed for the largest object in the area.

"Executive!" she called again. The ground spilt open to reveal metal claws turning in a clockwise fashion. He stumbled back as a figure- probably belonging to the claws- leaped from a newly created hole.

The motion stopped temporarily and he got a brief look at the subject. A female with dark skin, metal claws, brown clothes and silver hair.

Their subject was an Excadrill.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed. She jumped up and held her hands out in front of her, causing her hands to form into an aerodynamic drill of sorts. She was going to charge at him.

He calmly held his right hand out as the girl flew through the air. Upon contact with her claws, he closed his hand and threw her to the ground. He smirked and vines began to wrap around the subjects. She tried to break free, but her claws seemed to be firmly lodged away.

"DAMMIT!" she cried in frustration. She looked up at him in surprise and anger. "Who are you anyway?! No one's ever done that to me!"

He didn't answer.

"What is this?" came a voice from behind him.

"Commander!" he said. He turned and stood straight, his hands at his sides. The other workers- he couldn't think of a better name for them- turned and did the same.

Commander Three was barely older than nineteen and had blood-red hair that reached just past his shoulders. He had piercing red eyes and wore a white and blue jacket along with a pair of black sneakers and dark blue jeans.

Commander Three was a snapshot of the lifestyle many people had years ago- a Pokemon trainer. Pokemon trainers were a common sight over seven years ago, but things had changed drastically. There were only Pokemon Hunters and Commanders now. No one else could have access to the powerful beasts.

Commander Three went by one other name, but it much like himself, it was a burden. Their names were nothing but the scars of the past.

"Executive, how in the blazes did such an error like this occur?" Three asked.

He clenched his fists. It wasn't Three's question that bugged him; it was his tone. It was casual and calm, as if there was no problem at all. "I have no idea. I am monitoring a C subject, not a B one."

Three sighed. "Well, that won't do." He shook his head and walked over to where the Excadrill girl was. He knelt down beside her and she tried to jump back away in fear. The vines wouldn't let her.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Three asked the girl.

It was easy to see the girl's eyes light up in surprise, even with her head down. She was opening up to Three a little. "Grace," she replied.

Three nodded. "Alright Grace, can you tell me how old you are?"

Grace kept on on avoiding eye contact by looking down. "I-I'm fourteen," she said.

Three sighed. "Oh Grace, didn't anyone ever tell you to look at someone when you're talking to them?" Grace didn't move.

"I can't look at you when I don't even know who you are," Grace said quietly. She was nothing compared to what she had been like before.

Three leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. He guessed it was Three's real name.

Grace looked at Three in shock. "That can't…"

"…Be right? I'm afraid it is. You know who I am. Did you read about me in one of your books? Or do you just know me before your mind went blank?" Three asked.

Grace looked utterly horrified.

Three stood up and shrugged. "All right. You won't answer very many questions- I can tell that already. You must answer my next question though."

Grace stared into Three's blood red eyes and he said those eight words. "Do you want to die now, or later?"

"What does it matter?" Grace mumbled. "That's saying I'll end up dying anyway."

Three smirked. "The choice is yours." Grace was quiet for a while before she finally made a sound.

"Kill me now."

Three smiled and shook his head. "Fine, but I won't be the one that does it. Executive Harmonia!" Commander Three snapped his fingers, but his Executive wouldn't move. He tried again, but with the same result.

"Fine then," he sighed. Without warning, Three slammed him against a wall and pain coursed through his body like an electric surge.

"N, in order to make sure you're really on my side, I need you to kill this girl. If you can't, then I'm afraid I'll have two bodies to deal with," Commander Three said, one hand one N's throat and the other gesturing to Grace. The Commander knew he had struck a nerve by calling his Executive that.

"I… I've been working with you… for five… years! Why would you think…!" Three dropped N to the ground after he managed to angrily gasp out those words.

"Wasn't it you Executive, who said that I do whatever I think will fit the situation best?" Three asked.

"Yes sir."

"I feel that this fits my needs the best right now." N gulped at Three's words. There had to be a way around it! He could make it _look_ like he had killed her. No. They would expect that.

He had to kill her.

"Very well sir." N looked at the girl carefully. She was short, and due to her claws being trapped, had no defenses.

"Get on with it!" Three scowled.

N quickly walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Inside, he grabbed a knife that was about as long as it was from his elbow to his wrist.

He walked over to the girl and knelt down beside her. He looked in her eyes. It was almost as if she'd met her worst nightmare.

He took the knife in his right hand and drew it back some.

"At least your life won't be a living hell," he whispered. Grace slightly nodded and N plunged the knife into her chest.

Her eyes seemed to focus on a point just past his face before they saw nothing else ever again.

N stood up, not bothering to remove the knife from her body. Commander Three would want to check to make sure he hadn't tricked them.

"Well done. Now that that's all sorted out, you can all carry on with your work," Three said, addressing the workers who had all watched. They all quickly turned around and began watching their screens again.

Three grabbed N by the collar of his black jacket and whispered in his ear, "Your illusion was great. Keep it up and you could actually make it real."

He pushed N away and walked out of the room, plucking the knife from Grace's body as he did so.

Illusion huh?

All N knew was that Grace's body on the ground was nothing even close to an illusion.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! A chapter unrelated to everyone from chapter 1! Or is it?<strong>

**I mentioned a Nadia. She belongs to Brightcloud0195.**

**Anyways... Please let me know what you thought! It helps a lot to know what I can do better as a writer!**

* * *

><p><strong>OC ANNOUNCEMENT: As mentioned in chapter 1, there are no more than two of a species in the Haven, so these Pokemon are no longer able to be selected for OCs:<strong>

**-Absol**

**-Lucario**

**-Charizard**

* * *

><p><strong>QOTD: Who do you think Commander Three is (he is a Pokemon character) and or why he is a commander?<strong>


End file.
